


you lit the (lit the) flame.

by milominderbinder



Series: thirty days of skam fic [6]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Banter, Evak Moving In Together, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Marijuana, Romance, Teasing, The Boys Getting High
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milominderbinder/pseuds/milominderbinder
Summary: One time Even and Isak get high with their friends as they move into their new home, and one time Even and Isak get high just the two of them, watching the sunrise.





	you lit the (lit the) flame.

**Author's Note:**

> today's prompt was 'flame', which is only tenuously linked to this tbh cus as soon as i started writing it just turned into fluff about getting high together~ hope you enjoy!

Isak had mostly been joking when he snatched the weed away from Even at the Christmas party.  He worried, sure, especially after what Sonja had said about smoking being bad for Even -- but at the same time, taking Sonja’s words for granted was something he knew he shouldn’t be doing anymore, and Isak had read a _lot_ about bipolar disorder since Even’s episode; he knew there were some bipolar people who actually found weed really helpful medicinally.  And anyway, if it _was_ bad, it wasn’t Isak’s place to control what Even did.  If Even wanted to get high once in awhile, Isak didn’t have any moral high ground to tell him he shouldn’t.

It did seem like Even was cutting back, which made Isak happy.  But he joined the guys to smoke in the bathtub at a couple of house parties they all went to together over the next few months, and on the day Isak and Even finally move into their own flat, with all the guys helping, nobody is anything but pleased when Jonas pulls out a joint halfway through the unpacking. 

“Screw this fucking Ikea dresser, man.  Maybe if I get high I can become _one_ with it and finally figure out where these stupid half-screws are supposed to go.”  Jonas flicks one of the loose screws across the floor, where it careers along the floorboards and bounces off Isak’s toe.  

“Yeah, and you guys have way too much shit to be doing this sober,” Mahdi adds, as he throws a couple of empty bags across the room.

“I had like, three boxes!” Isak protests, but he’s already settling himself down onto the bare mattress on the floor, immediately discarded the half-unpacked bag of clothes he’d been sorting through for the last half an hour.  “Even’s the hoarder, take it up with him.”

“Hey!” Even is supposedly unpacking the kitchen, but as he pokes his head through the doorway to look at them, he's still holding the same two plates he was the last time Isak looked ten minutes ago.  He's got a sneaking suspicion that this is gonna take forever.

None of the furniture is set up at all yet, so the guys sprawl on the floor and the mattress together, Even reaching up take the battery out of the smoke detector on the ceiling before he joins them -- since the flat is basically just one room, and they don't exactly wanna risk evacuating the building on their first night there.  As he does that, Jonas rolls up the joint, but then suddenly sticks his head up and looks around.  
  
"Fuck," he says. "Do you know which box you packed your lighter in?"  
  
Even bursts out laughing, but he really shouldn't, because it ends up taking them ten minutes of searching through all the badly-organised packing before Magnus finally remembers he has a lighter in his jacket pocket.    
  
Then, finally, they actually manage to get the thing lit.  They pass the joint around the circle a few times, and soon enough, the stress of moving suddenly seems _way_ more chill.  The guys start talking about how much they wish _they_ weren't living with their parents anymore and all the dream houses they're totally gonna own someday, with swimming pools (Mahdi) and arcade rooms (Magnus) and bio-sustainable heating systems (Jonas), but Isak's finding it hard to pay attention to any of them.  He takes another hit off the joint and breathes out the smoke as slow as he can, completely relaxed.

"Is this better than your sparkling wine?" he teases Even, as Even flops over and puts his head in Isak’s lap.

“Ha! Better than your _beer_ , at least. Beer isn't romantic at _all_.” 

“Who said I was trying to be romantic? I just like beer!"  Isak pauses to pass the joint across to Mahdi, and then settles one of his hands into Even's hair, pushing his swooshy fringe around. "Anyway, we’ve moved in together now, isn't the romance supposed to be dead?”

“Fuck, they've been living together less than two hours and they're already talking like an old married couple,” Mahdi observes to the guys, as if Isak and Even aren't sat right there and can _hear_ him.  

“Bro, have you missed the last five months or something?” Jonas snags the joint off Mahdi, laughing. “They've been acting married since the day they got together, nothing new here.”

Magnus looks very serious as he pipes up, “But it's cute, though.”

“Of course it’s cute!” Even butts in, his voice far too dramatic for the conversation, and for the fact that he's curled up on the floor having his hair stroked. “We’re very cute people.”

Isak just rolls his eyes.

“I haven't smoked enough to handle this conversation yet,” he announces, but a few moments later, he's laughing just as much as the rest of them. Isak really does love his friends.

\-----

The match flickers in Even’s hands, flame going out for a second before catching again, and finally lighting the joint.

It’s a bit too windy on the roof of their building to really be smoking, but the view of the city all lit up in the darkness is worth having to cup their hands around the joint to keep it from going out.  It’s one of the things on Even’s list of romantic things they absolutely have to do this summer; getting high and watching the sunrise together.  Isak has mostly been going along with the list out of fond exasperation -- movie dates, picnic dates, aquarium dates, being badly serenaded, re-enacting at least five famous movie scenes -- but this, he thinks, is the sort of activity he can really get behind.

Even is sat behind him, Isak leaning against his chest, and as the first rays of dawn start to breach the horizon, Even holds the joint between Isak’s lips for him. In that moment, everything feels still.  The entire city, the entire _world_ , Isak’s soul -- all so very at peace.

He takes a drag and holds it in for as long as he can, before finally turning his head s his exhalation of smoke brushes the side of Even’s face.

“We should shotgun,” Isak decides, twisting a bit further around in Even’s arms.  They've only done that a few times, since they don't smoke so regularly anymore, but it's been ridiculously hot every time. 

“Mmm,” Even says, eyes glinting as he looks down at Isak with a smile.  “In a little bit. You know we’ll just end up making out, and then we’ll miss the sunrise.”

“I don't mind.” Isak takes the smouldering joint from between Even’s fingers and holds it up to his lips for him, reversing their roles from a moment ago.  “The real view’s right here anyway.” 

Even stops right in the middle of taking a drag to burst out laughing, smoke spluttering out of his nose.

“Aww, baby. That was so smooth.”

Isak grins, oddly pleased.  He knows Even’s completely kidding, and that line wasn't smooth at all, but Isak would rather make Even laugh anyway.  Isak used to have a lot of game with girls, but it was only because he literally didn't care at all. He cares a _lot_ about Even, so he'd rather be a dork with him.  

“Thanks,” he jokes back, as he turns around in Even’s arms again to look back at the start of the sunrise. “I’m working on flirting with you more. It's my summer project.”

“Well, there's a summer project I can definitely support.”

They're both grinning as they fall quiet again, nothing but the sounds of the city starting to wake up around them, and Even’s breath in his ear. Neither of them have really smoked enough to get high, but that's okay. Even stubs the joint out in the concrete next to them after a few moments of it burning down between his fingers, and then they just sit there, all wrapped up in each other. Isak’s eyes are a little heavy from staying up so late, and he does feel buzzed, but it's entirely possible that's just from _Even_ more than the weed.  A lot of Isak’s life these days, he finds himself so unrealistically happy that he swears he can't be sober. 

The sunrise bursts up over the horizon slowly, a tangle of oranges and pinks that weave through the dark sky and stretch over the buildings, bathing everything in soft, warm light. Part of Isak wants to turn around and watching Even glowing like this, but he doesn't. It's almost like a promise to himself; they will see many more sunrises together. Isak will get as many chances as he needs to see Even like this, for the rest of their lives, so he doesn't need to rush it.

Eventually, the birds start chirping around them, and the orange sky has given way to the pale blue of the early morning. Isak is tired, reclining heavy against Even and almost wondering if they could just fall asleep up here, cus he doesn't want to move. But after a little while longer, they both do climb to their feet, arms wrapping around each other as they start to head downstairs.

“So, another thing off your bucket list,” Isak notes, voice quiet and warm with sleepiness, as they let themselves back into their flat. Even heads to the sink for a glass of water, but Isak walks right over to the bed, shedding his jeans and then climbing under the covers to watch Even across the room. “What's next?" 

Even seems to consider it for a moment as he gets changed, crawling onto his side of the bed with a thoughtful expression.

“Hmm. Next, I think -- lighting a thousand candles around the bed and making love to you in the firelight.”

“Oh my god? Even, that is _so_ cheesy.” But Isak is smiling as Even cuddles up to him under the duvet, the early morning light falling through the gaps in their curtains, and making everything glow.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you liked it! ♥️
> 
> also on my tumblr [here](http://milominderbindered.tumblr.com/post/161502701416/thirty-days-of-skam-fic-day-six-beginning) ^_^


End file.
